Eternal Return
by Dorianimeyaoilover
Summary: Eternal Return:is the theory that time, existence, and energy travels in a circle. An interesting theory; however, that is what it is. A theory. No way it is real, despite it explaining the odd behavior and comments Ponyboy Curtis has been doing since the day he was born. A different kind of reincarnation fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I just couldn't get this idea out of my head! I already have two other fanfics that are in progress, so I shouldn't be making another. Oh well.**

 **Warning: I can be slow with updating, especially with fall semester coming. I do have a Twitter account I will be using to tell my followers the progress I am making in writing the chapters. It is on my profile.**

 **Enjoy!**

When Darryl and Cathy Curtis had their third son, it was one of the happiest days of their lives. Their marriage and their other two sons coming into this world being the others, of course. Darry, the oldest, was six years old and happy to have another addition to the family, but kind of dreaded the idea of being in charge of two brothers instead of one. Sodapop, whose nicknames are either Soda or Pepsi-cola, was the middle child and two years old. At that age, all he understood was that he had another brother and wasn't going to be the youngest anymore, and that was good enough for him.

Cathy had tears of happiness in her eyes as she was handed her youngest son by a doctor; her husband stood by her side with a smile on his face, keeping ahold of the older two's hands so they didn't run amok in the Delivery Room.

She beamed at her newborn son's tiny face, the doctor said that he was perfectly healthy. It was strange that he did not cry, only made some noise of discomfort when he was finally pushed out. Not like when she had the other two, who made sure to let everyone in the Delivery Room know that their vocal chords were working.

"Is that normal?" asked Cathy worriedly, when she only heard grunts instead of wails as her son was taken away to get cleaned and checked up by the doctor.

"It's not unheard of." Answered the doctor reassuringly, after looking over the baby. "We checked him over, his vocal chords are developed, no fluid in his lungs and good reactions. He's just a mellow and tired baby."

Everyone sighed in relief and chuckled a bit.

"Great to see you, Ponyboy Curtis." Cooed Cathy, Ponyboy opened his eyes and did a tiny closed lip smile as if responding to her greeting. When his eyes met hers, she got a strange feeling.

-PMC-

Ponyboy adjusted well to his new environment. He was really well-behaved and just observed his surroundings. Meal time and changings were different for the Curtis parents; Ponyboy never cried, which made it hard for them to tell when he was hungry or when he needed to be changed. They had to rely on the last time he was fed and their sense of smell to help them figure it out. Ponyboy was the calmest baby they have ever seen. All he did was stare off into space, observing his surroundings, or watching them.

It was strange. Whenever Ponyboy watched any of them, it didn't feel like the gaze of a baby. They felt like they were being observed, analyzed. He didn't even babble, just silence, they would have figured he was mute if it wasn't for the fact that he would make sounds of frustration. Not over small things, every so often one of them would catch Ponyboy trying to sit up and move but be unable to. Then he would make frustrated grunts before giving up; an almost resigned look on his face.

He would laugh, too, at funny things the other two boys would do. Funny faces would only make him cock his head with a closed crooked smile that said, "really?" Which will leave the person sitting there feeling awkward.

One time: Darryl was telling his wife a story of what happened at work in the living room. Darry and Soda were playing in their room, while Ponyboy was in a high chair with his parents.

"Doug forgot the tools we needed in another section of the house, so he ran to get them." Said Darryl with a smile on his face. "Then when he was heading back, he tripped and face planted. The tools scattered everywhere when he landed." They both busted out laughing before they realized there was a third voice laughing with them. They both stopped and looked at their infant, now a couple of months old. He stopped laughing when they did and just smiled. After a moment of silence, Mrs. Curtis spoke up.

"Honey, do you think Pony is a little special?" asked Cathy, while she stared at her baby who stared back.

"Special?" asked Darryl, confused. "He definitely has an interesting personality."

"I mean he seems ahead of his years." Explained Cathy. "He never cries, never interested in his toys, doesn't play with his food, and just seems more aware than a normal baby should be. He even laughed with us a moment ago!" Finally explaining all the thoughts she had been keeping to herself, thinking she was over-exaggerating.

"He was probably laughing at the sound of our laughter." Reasoned Darryl, though in all honesty he had been wondering the same thing. They love their youngest dearly, but there was definitely something off about him.

"He laughed at the exact same time we did!" insisted Cathy, trying to keep her voice down. Along with the urgent feeling she was feeling. "Like he was listening and found the story funny as well." She looked down at her lap, her voice taking a thoughtful tone.

"Every time I feed him, play with him, even in the Delivery Room. I would just adore him, then I would look into his eyes and it feels like I am looking into the eyes of an adult in a baby's body."

There was a moment of thoughtful silence, before both of them looked at their baby. As soon as they made eye contact, Ponyboy smiled again; a smile and a look in his eyes that said, "I know something you don't know."

-SC-

The strangeness with Ponyboy continued.

As soon as his muscles allowed him; he was up and walking around, while slightly wobbly at first. He walked with an air that said he has walked all his life. They didn't need to teach him how to use a fork or spoon, he just grabbed it and did it with no problem. Potty Training was the same way, it actually seemed like he had been waiting for the time when he could finally have a chance to use the toilet. He walked in, did his business, gestured for them to give him some toilet paper, wiped, got off and put his pants back on, flushed, then walked out without any instructions; leaving his parents standing there bewildered.

Cathy and Darryl tried to take it in stride. They even felt proud at having such a smart son. Even though they were left scratching their heads sometimes. When Ponyboy started talking, he didn't stumble over words or needed to have someone help him learn new ones. He spoke in complete sentences like it was no problem!

The way he acted was mature as well, even at only three years old; his emotional maturity far outreached even Darry, who was nine. He never misbehaved or got into mischief like a toddler his age was supposed to. He has even stopped and scolded Soda when he was about to do something bad in the same way an adult would. It was all so strange.

Then again, that seemed to be the common word used for Ponyboy.

Even the brother's new friends named Steve and Two-Bit have called Ponyboy strange when they started coming over and hanging around the house. A little unnerved at the level of maturity the three-year-old had. Ponyboy never had a problem being called strange, just shrugged it off with a look of amusement. Even muttering something that sounded like "just like the doctor's name," whatever that meant.

Two-Bit, amused by the youngest's attitude, gave Ponyboy the nickname 'Old-man' sometimes just 'Strange.' Again, Ponyboy never had a problem with that.

Darryl and Cathy even caught themselves treating Ponyboy like an adult, rather than a kid. Much to Darry's annoyance, seeing as he was the oldest.

Luckily, the brothers all got along with each other. Soda and Ponyboy would even try to tackle Darry to the ground and wrestle him. Darry would let them win and only struggle a little bit to play along. Other times, the boys will be messing around while Ponyboy watched with a smile that an adult would have that said, 'kids will be kids.'

The only time Ponyboy seemed irritated was when he was talked to in a baby voice or treated like he wouldn't understand something because he was a kid. He always made sure to let them know he did not appreciate that. Never in tantrums, he has never had a tantrum before; much to his parent's relief. He would tell them to stop, that he didn't like that, or prove them wrong about not understanding.

Ponyboy's reactions to the tv and telephone was amusing, but confusing too. He would stare at them in a mixture of dismay, amusement, wonder, and disappointment. That amused the family, it was what he would say under his breath that left them confused.

"No high definition."

"That is a small screen."

"No Internet for a long time."

"Dialing is going to take forever on this rotisserie phone."

Sure, the size talk could just be him comparing the tv to another he saw in a store. However, Internet? High definition? They had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean, Pony?" asked Darry, looking at his little brother in confusion. Though he shouldn't be surprised anymore by what the youngest said or did. Ponyboy would never respond to their inquiries, just change the subject or play dumb.

Eventually, Ponyboy reached five years old and his parents filled out forms to have him enrolled in kindergarten. When everything was submitted, Ponyboy would finally attend school, and his family knew that it would cause some interesting reactions and phone calls.

 **This is more of an introduction chapter, so not a lot of dialogue. The next chapter will have more of that. I didn't know whether to have it a full story or just a bunch of one-shots and short stories. I'm going to try the former.**

 **Let me know what you think so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, you got everything, Pony?" asked Cathy, worriedly. Ponyboy barely glanced down at the items in his backpack when she asked.

"Yeah, I got everything." Answered Ponyboy, unconcerned. It's Kindergarten, not college; if he forgot anything it wouldn't be a big deal. Besides, he packed the backpack last night and made sure everything was in there.

Honestly, Ponyboy wasn't excited about finally going to school. Not for the reasons that a typical five-year-old has, god knows he is not that. It will be boring; he will know everything that they are teaching and will be treated like a kid who doesn't know anything. The kids are also something he was dreading; he never was a fan of kids. They are loud, unreasonable, messy, and take up all of your time; especially in big groups. At least there will be nap time and messing with the teachers like he did with his parents. He needed new people to mess with since his parents are pretty much immune to his oddities.

"I know, I know." Said Cathy, seeming to read his thoughts. Out of everyone, she is the most intuitive to his thoughts, Soda being the second. "It's only kindergarten, but it is your first time going to school so I want to make sure you are prepared."

"I know." Said Ponyboy reassuringly. "Though, to be honest, I'm going to be bored with the lessons and I'm not looking forward to interacting with the other kids."

"I don't doubt that, but who knows? Maybe they'll be harder than you think." Cathy laughed at the expression of doubt and disbelief on her youngest son's face. Honestly, she didn't believe her words either. "Darry, Soda, get in the car!"

The other two came down stairs and they all got into the car with Ponyboy in the middle. Then they took off.

"At least try to make friends, Ponyboy." Said Cathy, looking at him from her rearview mirror. "I already know that I'm going to be getting a call from your teacher about your behavior." Everyone laughed at this statement. They knew she wasn't talking about bad behavior.

"I'll try." Smiled Ponyboy.

"If anyone gives ya any problems, just tell me!" said Soda seriously, Darry nodding in agreement. Ponyboy just chuckled and looked out the windshield.

Tulsa is a weird city, the type that if you wanted to build yourself up career wise you wouldn't stay or it will drag you down. Honestly, Ponyboy wouldn't even say that it was a city to raise a family with the gang rivalry happening. Luckily, Ponyboy hasn't encountered any Socs, but Darry and Soda have told him a couple of stories. He is pretty sure that he will be dealing with this divide today, but he isn't worried; they are only five-year old's and can't do horrible damage to him yet.

The ride was short; about a ten-minute drive and they were at Ponyboy's school. Of course, Cathy hugged Ponyboy tightly when they got out of the car.

"You act like you are never going to see me again or that you haven't done this with the other two already." Laughed Ponyboy, as he was released from his mother's death grip. His mother laughed at the statement.

"I can go through 100 kids and still act the same!" laughed Cathy. "It's the realization of you growing up and finally going to school; it makes me feel old!"

"God forbid, you manage to have 100 kids; you would definitely be old when you were done having them." Cathy lightly swatted his head playfully, ignoring the strange saying. They started walking towards Ponyboy's designated class.

"God forbid?" asked Soda in confusion.

"It's a saying." Answered Ponyboy, nonchalantly.

"I've never heard of it." Said the middle brother, his confusion still there. You would think that he would be used to this by now.

"C'mon, Soda." Said Darry playfully. "Pony has been saying strange stuff since the moment he could talk."

Ponyboy could not fight the urge to stick his tongue out at his oldest brother. God, even after these couple of years it still feels strange and almost wrong to consider him that.

"It is so weird to see you act so mature, then pull something like that!" laughed Soda, along with the others.

"No matter how old your body gets, you should try to stay young in spirit." Said Ponyboy, his mother nodded in agreement as they found his designated class.

"Very insightful, Pony." Complimented his mother with a mischievous look in her eyes. "I know you are going to throw your teacher through a loop today."

"She's goin' to run for the hills!" exclaimed Soda.

"Mom and Dad are definitely going to get a phone call." Put in Darry.

The classroom was just like Ponyboy expected/dreaded; the room was bright with the usual cheery posters on the walls, ABCs and numbers were written on the chalkboard, and the high-pitched screams and talking of a bunch of five-year old's.

"Hello!" said the perky voice of his teacher, as she caught sight of them and headed over. "I assume this young man is one of my new students?"

"That he is." Answered Cathy with a smile, waving her hand in her youngest's direction. "This is Ponyboy Curtis."

"Ah, yes." Laughed the woman. "When I first read the name, I thought someone was playing a joke on me! How are you Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy gave the woman a polite smile. Even she was how Ponyboy pictured her; blonde hair, floral patterned dress, and young appearance.

"I'm doing as well as I can be at this moment." Answered Ponyboy, politely.

The teacher faltered for a second, not expecting that reaction. He heard his brothers holding in snickers as their mother hushed them.

"I should mention that Ponyboy is very mature for his age." Explained Cathy with humor in her eyes. "He is quite ahead of his years."

"One of my friends gave him the nickname 'old man!'" put in Soda.

The teacher laughed heartily at the words.

"That must drive you crazy, Ponyboy." Said the teacher, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Nah, it doesn't bother me." Answered Ponyboy nonchalantly, with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"I can see the maturity already." Noted the woman, with amusement. "I have had students like this before, but deep down a 5-year old is a 5-year old."

A gleam passed in Ponyboy's eyes that only his family noticed. It was going to be fun messing with this woman.

"By the way, I am Mrs. Dennis." Introduced the teacher, now Mrs. Dennis. "Sorry I just now mentioned it." Everyone said the usual 'nice to meet you' and Mrs. Dennis told Ponyboy to find his seat, which was labeled. His family left after that and all he could do was wait for class to start, he didn't try to talk to the kids sitting around him. He knows that it would be better for him to try to make friends with the kids, but he couldn't be bothered right now.

Eventually, class started and Mrs. Dennis got in front of the class and introduced herself.

"All of you are now officially grade schoolers!" congratulated Mrs. Dennis.

'Again.' Lamented Ponyboy.

"Now, how about everyone introduces themselves to the class."

'Of course.' Sarcastically thought Ponyboy. 'Can't have a first day of school without introductions.'

The introductions were exactly what he expected, spouting off their names, favorite colors, pets, and who they love; or were too shy to say anything. He didn't really pay attention, then it was his turn to speak.

"My name is Ponyboy Curtis," Started Ponyboy, ignoring the giggles coming from the others. "I have two older brothers, I am five years old, and I don't have a favorite color." He ended it with that, having nothing else to say and listened to the others that were left.

With everyone finished, the 'lesson' started. Once again, Ponyboy didn't bother paying attention, there was no point; he knew everything she was going to teach them. He forgot how boring public school was, so he did what every student that doesn't pay attention did; daydream.

He barely remembered Kindergarten the first time around, it is a time in a child's life where they learn the basics of everything. There is not going to be any computers like last time, so that leaves typewriters. At least there is going to be a nap time that he won't take for granted like the rest of these kids will.

He was 25 years old in 2018 when he died, now he is in the 1950s as a five-year-old. Does that make him younger than these kids or older? He is definitely older than them mentally, but his original self hasn't been born yet.

"Ponyboy?"

Ponyboy's attention was snapped back to the teacher, who obviously noticed that he wasn't paying attention.

"Can you tell me the answer to this problem?" She gestured to the chalkboard.

2 + 2? Really?

"4" he answered without hesitation. Ms. Dennis looked a little surprised.

"Nice job," She complimented. "But please pay attention."

Not gonna happen.

The whole day was that routine, Ponyboy daydreaming rather than paying attention, and Ms. Dennis getting him to answer questions and problems to prove that he needed to pay attention. The only times that wasn't happening was during recess and nap time, which was a relief. By the end of school, it felt like an eternity has passed and his brain was being turned to mush. He forgot how monotonous school was.

His parents finally arrived and he almost cheered in happiness; being 5-years-old physically, his mom had to get him and walk him to their car while his dad waited in the car.

"Hey, Ponyboy!" said his mother happily. "How was your first day?"

"I want to get out of here." Said Ponyboy tiredly, he wanted to go home and sleep for an eternity. It was more of a mental exhaustion from having to deal with all these 5-year-olds, but still. Unfortunately, Mrs. Dennis came up to talk to his mom.

'I'm starting to hate her.' Thought Ponyboy tiredly. Luckily, his father came to take him to the car with amusement in his eyes.

"We all knew this would happen." Said Darrel, with a laugh. They hopped in the car and waited for his mom to finish talking with his teacher.

"So," started Darrel, dragging the word out in a teasing manner. "How was it?"

"It was mentally and emotionally exhausting." Groaned Ponyboy, as he was collapsed in his seat; scowling at his father's laugh. His mother got in the car and looked at Ponyboy with an amused smile; everyone seemed to be amused today. He was at first, but now he was just tired.

"Well, Mrs. Dennis says you are a very smart kid." Started Cathy, smile still on her face. "Complimented us on teaching you so much ahead of time." Ponyboy couldn't hold back the snort.

"She complained about how you wouldn't pay attention to her lessons and hopes that I can encourage you to pay more attention."

"Sure." Said Ponyboy sarcastically. "I'll do my best." His parents smiled, and they started the drive home.

"That boring, huh?" asked Darrel. Ponyboy nodded his head. "Did you make any friends?" Ponyboy shook his head.

"Didn't really try."

"You should." Says Cathy. "It would be good for you to have friends around your age. I know your brothers will always be by your side, but it will be helpful for you further down the line to have other people to hang around with."

"I know." Sighed Ponyboy, looking at the back of his mother's head. "I'm only five, I got time to meet other people. I just haven't found a person I am interested in talking to."

They arrive at the house and were greeted by his brothers who immediately started firing off questions about his first day, especially Soda.

"How did it go?" "Did anyone give you problems?" "Make any friends?" "Did the teacher talk to mom like we thought she would?" "Any cute girls?" "Did you learn anything new?"

"Boys!" laughed Cathy. "Let him have a chance to answer!" His brothers smiled sheepishly, then looked at Ponyboy expectantly.

Ponyboy gave them a summary of his school day, which they found funny; the boys fist bumped in victory upon hearing that Mrs. Dennis asked to talk to their mom about Ponyboy's behavior.

Ponyboy went upstairs to put away his backpack and went back downstairs. They all sat on and around the couch watching TV, which Ponyboy still thinks as tiny, to relax for a bit. Sodapop, always full of energy, got restless after 30 minutes of sitting.

"Can we go to the park, Mom?" asked Sodapop excitedly. Cathy thought for a moment before agreeing. Everyone went to their rooms to put on their shoes and off they went. When they got there; their parents walked around together, Darry and Soda were throwing a football that they brought with them, but Ponyboy didn't feel like playing with them. His legs were too short to actually play with his taller older brothers and he hated when they go easy on him, so he went to the swings; they were always his go-to thing when he was playing by himself.

Ponyboy was looking around while he was swinging and noticed something in the trees, when he focused on it, he could tell that it was a kid sitting behind a tree with his back to them. He stopped swinging and stared at the figure, wondering if he should approach them.

'I should at least go over to see if they are okay.' Ponyboy convinced himself as he got off the swing and headed over to where the figure sat. His family didn't notice him walking away to the trees, he could hear his brothers teasing each other behind him as he made his way to the figure.

When he got within a few feet, Ponyboy could see it was a small boy sitting with his knees to his chest. He had black hair, with a black shirt and jeans; the boy's back was to him, but Ponyboy could tell he was filthy.

"Hey," started Ponyboy, making the boy jump up and turn around in fright, his black eyes wide. "You okay?" Ponyboy noticed the black eye and busted lip the boy sported.

"Ya, I'm fine." Replied the boy, his fear disappearing at the sight of Ponyboy.

"Looks like someone ruffed you up." Pointed out Ponyboy, though he didn't have to; it made him feel stupid, but he didn't know how else to bring it up.

"Just a fight with some kids." Shrugged the boy as he avoided eye contact with Ponyboy.

"Kids, huh?" asked Pony, feeling skeptical at the explanation. The situation pointed at something else, something Ponyboy hoped he was wrong about. The boy only shrugged in response, looking down.

"Well, C'mon." said Ponyboy gesturing his head to the park. "We better get you patched up."

"No." the boy shook his head, almost frantically. "I can just go home and my parents will patch me up."

"I doubt your parents would fix you up, when they did this in the first place." Said Ponyboy, trying to see what the reaction would be. The boy snapped his eyes toward him in shock and shame.

'I was right.' Thought Ponyboy with a sinking stomach.

"I won't tell them." Assured Ponyboy. "We can stick to the story of a fight between kids, if you want to."

The boy hesitated, staring at him as though to see if he was telling the truth. He looked like he was going to refuse again. This was taking forever, so he decided a different approach.

"Come on." Said Ponyboy a bit sternly, extending his hand with a look that an adult would give a child that demanded obedience. It definitely shocked the kid, but it worked; the boy hesitantly grabbed Ponyboy's hand and they walked towards his family.

"It's going to be okay." Said Ponyboy reassuringly with a soft smile. "By the way, I'm Ponyboy Curtis. What's your name?"

The boy smiled a little, whether it was his words, or name, or both, Ponyboy didn't know.

"Johnny…Johnny Cade."

 **Chapter 2 done!**


End file.
